


Summer Lovin'

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: Scott and Stiles start hooking up the summer after Scott and Allison break up. It leads to Scott realizing that he has feelings for Stiles, and it becomes more. Mostly fluff.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 47





	Summer Lovin'

**_Disclaimer: The characters of_ ** _ Teen Wolf _ **_do not belong to me. This was supposed to be for Scott McCall week in April. And of course I didn’t get it done. Weed is responsible for this update. But whatever it takes to get it done. This should be it, btw. Scott and Stiles start hooking up during the summer after Scott and Allison break up. Nothing triggering really, except a bit of homophobia._ **

  
  


Summer Lovin’ 

By Julia 

The summer air was so hot. Scott wasn’t so sure that he liked it. This summer was going to be strange. He and Allison had broken up, and while he’d told himself at the time that it was a good idea, now he felt lonely. And he and Stiles had gotten high off some pot Stiles had found in the evidence room and then they’d…  _ hooked up _ . Scott still couldn’t wrap his mind around that. What was going on now? He knew Stiles remembered it, he kept trying to talk to Scott about it. It’s not that Scott didn’t want to not talk about it, but he also knew that he wasn’t sure at all how he felt. It had awakened something that Scott hadn’t been aware was there, but he also didn’t know if he should go down that road. 

What if Stiles didn’t…. what if they broke up? It wasn’t a huge possibility, but he couldn’t stop worrying about what might happen. Scott couldn’t lose his best friend on top of losing Allison. He got up out of bed, he was off today and so he and Stiles were supposed to meet at the mall, Stiles’ dad’s birthday was coming and he wanted Scott’s help in picking something out. Scott threw on some shorts and a One Direction tee shirt (yes, he loved them, fight him) and then ran a brush though his curls and went downstairs. 

When he got down, his mother was already up and cooking for her fiancé, Alan Deaton, who was also Scott’s boss and like a father to him. It really helped that Deaton already knew so much about werewolves, because Scott was still learning and would be lost without him. Scott leaned and hugged him. “Morning, Dad.” He said, Scott’s own worthless father was out of his life and he was hoping he never would be again. He reached for a bagel, and put some of the cream cheese sitting on the counter on it and took a huge bite. He then grabbed a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge. “I’m going to meet Stiles at the mall.” He said casually, but he wondered if an interrogation was coming, they’d kind of caught the boys making out on the couch. 

This was before the sex, of course. 

Deaton shared a look with Melissa, and then looked back at Scott. “Look, we love you no matter what. So if you and Stiles are a thing now, then okay. But you should be thinking about being safe. And you just went through a breakup, you don’t want Stiles to be the rebound and then lose him or something.” Alan had been through that before in his life, and he knew that Scott never had. Allison had been his first. He didn’t know how the whole rebound thing worked. 

“And you have to be careful, you don’t want to lose your best friend on top of going through a breakup like you just dd.” 

Taking this in, Scott wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t sure what he felt for one, and he wasn’t sure if he should talk about this with his parents or not. Even if he was sure that they would have some good insights. “I appreciate that, and I swear, I am going to keep it in mind. But I don’t even know what he’s thinking, so I don’t even know if we’re going to start dating now or what. I just… I just want to hang out with him right now and get my mind off things.” He refused to say Allison, or worrying about if Jackson was okay learning to use his powers. 

As he was saying this, Isaac Lahey came into the kitchen. He was still living with them. Scott immediately grew quiet. Isaac had expressed interest in him, only a couple of weeks after he and Allison had broken up. Scott had kind of been surprised about that, but at the same time, he couldn’t fault the other when he found out that Isaac had been in love with him the whole time and just hadn’t spoken up because of Allison. Scott hadn’t known what to say, and he’d had to tell him he didn’t feel the same way. Things had been strained since then. Now, he looked at Isaac. 

“Morning, Isaac.” 

Staring at his Alpha, Isaac wasn’t sure what to say. He knew where Scott was off to. He was meeting Stiles at the mall. Stiles had texted Isaac to brag about it. He had not been pleased. Isaac and Stiles hated each other, and Isaac thought it was pretty douchey of Stiles to throw it in his face that he was going to be spending time with Scott. “Morning, Scott.” He said, hating the fact that even though Stiles wasn’t a wolf, he was Scott’s second in command. Isaac had noticed, but he wasn’t sure that anyone outside of himself or Stiles had. Stiles was of course smug about that too. 

“Tell Stiles I said hi.” Isaac tried to keep his tone even, he didn’t want to fight about the other boy with Scott. 

Scott nodded, and then moved to kiss his  _ mami _ goodbye on his way out the door. He was riding his bike to Stiles’ and then they were taking the Jeep. Scott put on his helmet, and in no time, he was racing down the road to Stiles’ place. They had to talk, even if Scott wasn’t sure what should be said. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but he also couldn’t stop thinking about what it had been like to have Stiles inside of him. It had been the best sex of his life. There was no doubt about it. 

In no time, he was pulling up in front of Stiles’ place, and he turned off his bike and put the helmet on the handlebars and then went inside. “Stiles, I’m here!” He called out. Noah, Stiles’ father, was probably already at work, they were still having some paperwork issues since they’d caught Jackson. He found Stiles in the kitchen, scarfing down some hot pockets. Or rather, off brand hot pockets. “Hey.” Scott said, and before he could do anything else to react, Stiles had tugged him forward by grabbing the waistline of his shorts and kissed him. 

Scott had to admit, that wasn’t a surprise. He kissed back, his heart fluttering out of his chest. Even if he wasn’t sure this was such a good idea. But he also wasn’t trying to get too into his head. Maybe he should just stop worrying so much and see where this took them. 

Stiles shivered as Scott put his arms around his neck, and Stiles wrapped his arms more tightly around Scott. He had been in love with Scott since they were four years old. The “crush” on Lydia was fabricated, he’d been trying to get Scott jealous. It hadn’t seemed to work. Stiles was just flat out gay. He had never once desired a girl honestly, and he was just so ecstatic that Scott had been his first. He knew that they had to talk about it. Define what they were doing. But right now Stiles just wanted to live in the moment, and right now he had Scott, the love of his life, in his arms, and they were kissing.

When the kiss broke, Stiles said, “I missed you last night.” He hadn’t been able to get to sleep as easily, apparently the one or two nights that Scott had spent in his mind wrapped around him like a burrito had ruined him, he had had a hard time getting to sleep without Scott in the bed with him. Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off those brown ones, and he wished that he could just tell Scott he was in love with him. But he didn’t want to freak Scott out, and he also didn’t know what Scott was thinking about all of this. So he was biting his tongue and he hated it, he was a speak his mind kind of guy. 

Still shivering from the feel of Stiles’ arms around his waist, Scott managed to say in a breathy whisper, “I missed you too.” He nuzzled the taller boy’s neck, and was rewarded with a huge sniff of Stiles. He loved being able to smell him. Scott wondered if this meant he was falling in love with Stiles, or if he already had been and had just never known it. At the moment, he was pressed up against him and didn’t want to move one bit. “You have to stay over tonight.  _ Mami _ and Dad know, it’s not like they’re going to get pissed and toss you out.” Scott said, his tone a bit pleading. Scott knew that he was going to be looking at another mostly sleepless night without Stiles with him. Even with Scott being a werewolf and running hot and the two of them wrapped around each other could cause them both to get too warm. 

“Please, babe.” 

Scott’s using the word ‘babe’ to apply to Stiles wasn’t at all a surprise. He called everyone that on occasion. But Stiles knew that this time, it was different. He tugged Scott a little closer, and his hands reached down to cup Scott’s rear with both hands. “You want me to spend the night?” He purred in Scott’s ear, and the other boy shivered against him. Stiles nibbled on his earlobe a bit, and he knew that Scott was melting right there in his arms. He tugged Scott closer still with his hands on Scott’s ass, and then he moved his face around and they were kissing. Deeply and passionately, and Scott even let out a soft whimper. 

“If you’re good, then maybe I will.” Stiles whispered against his lips, and Scott was practically going weak in the knees at Stiles’ touch. Stiles mmmed and then kissed him again, practically feeling Scott’s legs going to jelly. Stiles kissed him deeper, and Scott whimpered again and lifted Stiles’ shirt, to stroke his back. Stiles was thinking sex was going to happen before they went off to the mall, and he was beyond fine with that. He moved his hands around, and began to unbutton and unzip Scott’s shorts. They both let them fall to the floor, and Stiles slipped his hand inside the soft satin boyshorts Scott was wearing. He liked to wear boxer briefs too, but every once in awhile he liked to wear women’s panties. Stiles didn’t get it but he also thought it was kind of sexy. 

As Stiles’ hand took his cock, Scott’s head dropped to Stiles’ neck, and he let out a moan. Stiles’ hand moved like an expert up and down the shaft, and Scott knew he wasn’t going to last long, and he hoped that Stiles wasn’t planning on this being a long kind of thing. He arched up into Stiles’ touch, his hands slipping in the waistband of Stiles’ pj bottoms and running a thumb around the edge of Stiles’ entrance. The other shivered as he continued to stroke Scott’s length, and Scott let out a long moan into Stiles’ neck. 

Then, Stiles was pulling away and taking off the rest of Scott’s clothes, and picking Scott up and moving to his bedroom with him. He laid Scott on the bed, and licked his lips at seeing Scott’s huge cock which was rock hard. Stiles took off the rest of his own clothes, and reached for some lube. He spread it all over his long cock, and parted Scott’s legs. Scott was sitting on all fours, and his perfect tight ass was on display for Stiles. He lubed up a couple of fingers and slid them inside Scott, who gasped out loud and put his hand on his own cock and began to stroke. After a couple of minutes of working his fingers inside Scott, Stiles asked if Scott was ready, and the answer was in the affirmative. 

So he eased his long, hard cock into Scott’s entrance, slowly and then harder until the whole thing was inside Scott. Scott let out a long moan again, and Stiles began to move his hips, enjoying the sound it made as his hips hit Scott’s naked body. He grabbed Scott’s ass to hold on to and kept thrusting again. Scott was moaning with desire, and was trying to match the movements on his own cock to the ones Stiles’ hips were making. In no time, Scott was coming on his hand, and he let Stiles lick his hand clean before he put it back down on the bed, he was still thoroughly enjoying what Stiles was doing. 

Stiles cried out as he sank even deeper, brushing up against Scott’s prostate. He leaned down to press kisses to Scott’s backside as his hips moved at a fast clip. He hadn’t expected that he would like being a top, but they’d agreed to be open to both, they didn’t want to deprive themselves of something. Stiles was coming then, with a cry of “Scotty!” He tried to catch his breath, and then eased out of Scott, reaching for an old towel. He wiped them both clean. Then he looked at Scott. “Oh shit, we left most of your clothes in the kitchen.” He grinned, as he reached down to put his clothes back on. 

Thoroughly shell shocked from what had just gone down, Scott could only nod dumbly and went down the hall to put them on, glad that Noah had already gone off to work. That was an embarrassing moment Scott did not want to have happen. After he was dressed again, Stiles had come back into the kitchen, and was grabbing car keys. Scott set his on the counter, and then he decided to ask the question that he was sure they’d both been trying to avoid. But Scott had to admit, there was more than sex going on between them. Scott had to know if this was going to be an actual relationship. Scott was bisexual, so he didn’t have any kind of issues about Stiles being another boy. He just didn’t want to lose him as a friend. But other than that, it’s not like he was freaking out that he had sex with a boy and was falling for that boy. 

“So, Stiles…. what are we doing? Are we… dating? Are we boyfriends? I was… I kinda didn’t want to bring this up, but I have to know. Because…” Scott broke off, unsure as to how to proceed. Stiles was no help, he was just looking at him with a patient look on his face. Waiting for Scott to continue. “Because I think I’m falling for you…. or I already had and now the feelings are coming to the surface.” 

None of that was an earth shattering revelation. Stiles had figured that Scott was going to bring it up, and he’d already begun to tell that Scott was falling for him. Stiles would bet money that Scott had awhile ago and just hadn’t known it, or hadn’t been prepared to do anything about it. Stiles didn’t think that this was the time to bring up that observation though. He just wanted to tell Scott that he felt the same way that Scott did and always had. If they were opening this up, Stiles was going to be honest. “Scott, I have to be honest. I have been in love with you since we were four years old in that sandbox.” Stiles said, and wasn’t surprised when Scott’s eyebrows rose a bit. “I was waiting for the right time to tell you. I know that I should have spoken up sooner. It just… I was scared, and I wasn’t sure if you were going to feel the same. And then Allison came along… and I couldn’t bring myself to get in between you, and I could tell you had real feelings for her. I just wanted to…. I just wanted to let that play out and see what happened.” 

Scott stepped closer, his hands settling on Stiles’ hips. He wanted to be with Stiles. This thought surprised him, because there were risks in choosing to be with Stiles. But Scott wanted him. Somehow, he knew that he and Stiles would be okay. “I love you, Stiles.” Scott said, finding he meant the words as he said them. “I don’t know when I fell in love with you, but I want us to be together.” Scott closed the distance between them, and took Stiles in his arms, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist. He kissed him, nibbling on Stiles’ lip. 

Moaning, Stiles kissed him back. But when he pulled back to breathe, he said,. “Come on, I still gotta get Dad a present.” He knew if they stayed in the house they’d fuck all day. They were teenage boys, it was a given. He led Scott outside to Rosoe, and they got in. He turned on the car and backed out of the driveway, but he held Scott’s hand over the gear shift. This was not what Stiles had ever thought would happen, but it had, and he wasn’t going to do anything to fuck it up. 

Twenty minutes later, they were just entering JCPenny’s, holding hands. Scott was looking around and trying not to stare at his hand linked with Stiles’. He focused on feeling Stiles’ fingers wrapped around his. It felt so good. Scott let Stiles lead them, Stiles was heading for the video and music store, he wanted to find something there. Scott was going to go in on it with him. Noah was like a second father to him. Scott wondered if Stiles was his soulmate. It would mean he had found who he was supposed to be with the rest of his life, and he didn’t know how he was going to keep a hold of Stiles. He wanted to. Scott just knew he wasn’t perfect at anything, including relationships. Even if Allison was his only ex. 

Stiles led them into the store, Music and Stuff, which he thought was one of the lamest names ever for a store, and they headed for the vinyl. Noah had had a fight with his father and a lot of his records had been tossed out as a result of that fight. Stiles had been steadily working whenever he could replacing them. Because he knew that his dad just wouldn’t think of doing it. Stiles liked surprising him with another of the albums. Stiles let go of Scott’s hand to look through the bins, so Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and hung on as he looked. 

That’s when Lydia Martin walked up to them. “Why am I not surprised?” She asked, gesturing to them. “I knew you two would end up together.” This was said with no malice. Lydia was a good friend. It had taken them going through so much together, but she was definitely a part of Scott’s pack. Lydia was actively working on not being sad about Jackson being out of town. She had recently found out she was gay, and so she wasn’t romantically in love with him anymore, but she did miss seeing him around the halls. Even if he had graduated. He’d been able to do it early. Why Lydia hadn’t she didn’t know, she was smart enough. She just didn’t want to miss any high school experiences. If she did that, she’d be in the adult world early and she didn’t want that. 

“Hey, Lyds.” Scott said, peeking around Stiles’ shoulder to look at her. A smile played on his lips. “Yeah, we’re boyfriends.” He told her, unable to keep the joy off his face. He nuzzled his nose in Stiles’ neck, who was ignoring both of them, his attention focused on the records. Scott already knew what he was looking for, anything by Journey. They hadn’t found anything from them just yet. He sniffed Stiles and then lifted his head to look at Lydia. “Are you doing okay?” He asked, hoping that in asking her it didn’t make her feel worse if she was feeling bad. Scott hated to make anyone feel bad. Especially not by something that he did. 

She set her green eyes on him. “I’m okay.” She told him. Lydia had her eyes on Allison. She was in love with her best friend. She thought it may have happened when Allison had shown up at school earlier that year. Lydia had always known she was gay. Jackson had known too. He was bisexual himself. They’d mostly been using each other for status and as beards. Lydia didn’t want to hide anymore, and if Scott and Stiles were going to be out and open, then she could too. But she would wait until she spoke to Allison before she did anything public. But even if Allison didn’t want to be with her didn’t mean she would stay in the closet. 

This is when some of the bullies from the basketball team came walking up. Dave, a senior, sneered at them. “Oh, so we got a couple of fagolas, do we?” He asked, as he and the other two, Zack and Matt, circled them as well. “You’re already weird enough, Stlinski.” He said, as Stiles looked up from the albums. He felt Scott stiffen around him. Stiles knew that Scott could easily take them, but he also didn’t want something to happen here in the mall. Stiles set his brown eyed gaze on Dave. “At least we’re not dating some girl and beating her so she’s got bruises on her cheeks.” 

At this, Dave got a really angry expression on his face. Scott knew it was going to end bad as soon as Stiles said that. He actually growled a bit as he said, “Back off, Stevenson.” It was Dave’s last name. “I will make you regret anything that you do.” Scott wasn’t going to let them be bullied. Danny Mahleani was out, why couldn’t Scott and Stiles be out? Beacon Hills had one gay club. And he knew it was very populated, having been in it once. So clearly, they had somewhat of a gay community here. He stepped out from behind Stiles and stood at a battle ready stance in front of the other boys. Lydia had stepped back behind Stiles, and Scott was hoping it wasn’t going to end up in a physical fight. 

There was a quiet standoff, and Dave kept his eyes on Scott’s. Finally, he said something insulting and then the three of them walked off. Stiles reached to turn Scott around and hugged him, burying his head in Scott’s neck. He was a bit taller, so it was a little awkward but he didn’t mind. He sagged in relief as he hugged Scott, gripping onto him tightly. He hadn’t wanted to end up in a physical fight. Even if he knew that Scott could have handled all three of those muscle heads. “I didn’t find anything for Dad. Let’s go get something to eat.” Stiles mumbled against Scott’s neck. 

Scott nodded, and Stiles pulled back, and he reached down to take Stiles’ hand in his. He laced his fingers tightly with Stiles’. They asked Lydia if she wanted to come, and she said she would, so they all left the store and headed off down the walkway to go to the food court. Scott leaned into Stiles, not caring who saw. He had just scared off three boys bigger than him and he wouldn’t let anyone else tell him that he couldn’t be affectionate with his boyfriend. Whom he loved more than anything. Scott asked, “What are we getting to eat?” 

“Pizza’d be good.” Stiles said, and Scott nodded against his neck. He looked at Lydia, who said she’d get a burger and a Coke at one of the other places and meet them at a table. Stiles agreed, and he and Scott went to join the Sbarro’s line and Lydia moved off to In-n-Out, they had one, even though LA was at least an hour and a half away. Stiles was surprised when Scott just fully turned into him, his arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist, and his head in Stiles’ neck. Stiles wrapped an arm around Scott’s shoulder. He tugged him close. “It’s gonna be okay, Scotty.” He told him, sorry that Scott had to even feel this way. He knew Scott was scared. That wasn’t the only time those boys were going to fuck with them. Stiles knew Scott was going to be worried about it, and if anyone else would try to do the same thing. 

Hearing Stiles say it was going to be okay did help, but Scott knew it would still be a problem. They’d just find another time to give them shit for being together. Scott didn’t like it, and he didn’t think it was fair. He and Stiles deserved love just as much as the next person, regardless of whether they were two boys or not. Scott really thought the world wasn’t fair, it was the 21s century after all. “I want pepperoni and bacon on my slices.” He said. They each usually got three, it was just right, without sounding like Goldilocks and the three bears. “And I don’t want to think about the other thing.” He said, shaking his head, which was still buried in Stiles’ neck. 

This is when a passing girl told them they were cute together, and Scott’s face and neck turned red underneath his olive skin, which got darker in the summer. He tanned easily. Scott was half Italian and half Mexican. He lifted his head to say thank you in a voice much softer than his usual voice and Stiles said something along the same lines and then it was their turn to buy pizza. Stiles told them what they wanted, and Scott moved to pay. He insisted, and Stiles took their tray with their food and went to a table, watching out for Lydia. 

“She’s coming.” Scott said, his wolf hearing was telling him she was just paying for her food. Scott sat down and pulled the plate with his slices in front of him, and Stiles was adding parmesan cheese to his slices. Scott took a sip of his Coke first, and then picked up his slice to take a bite. Lydia was then joining them, she had opted for fries, too, which Scott leaned to steal one. He said, “That burger looks good, Lyds.” He sipped his own drink and then brushed curls out of his eyes. He felt better now, and he hoped that nothing else would happen for the rest of the day. 

Later that evening, they were alone at Stiles’ house. Noah was the one who was going to be out, so they opted to stay there. Noah would come home and go to bed, and it wouldn’t get in the way of what they were doing. Right now, they were laid up on the couch, watching tv. Scott had ordered Chinese food, and it would be there in an hour. Firdays were busy days at Hung Chinese. Scott was laying on top of Stiles, and Stiles had wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist. Neither one of them had spoken anymore about what had happened at the mall, and Scott was glad about that. He didn’t want to think about it possibly happening again. 

They had found a present for Noah ast the second hand general store by the library, someone had taken in a huge batch of records there and sold them, and they’d scored some Journey and REO Speedwagon for really cheap. They had both been jazzed about that, and ordered a little bit more Chinese than they would have otherwise in celebration. Scott leaned up to kiss Stiles, and Stiles kissed him readily back. Scott deepened it, sucking on Stiles’ tongue. Stiles let off a slight moan and Scott reached between them, inside Stiles’ lounge pants, and took his cock in his hand, palming the shaft. His thumb ran over the tip, and Stiles moaned against his mouth. 

Moving down, Scott worked Stiles’ pants off him, and spread Stiles’ legs as wide as he could on the couch and then took Stiles’ cock in his mouth. He hadn’t done this yet. Scott sucked him, taking Stiles as much into his mouth as he could, and hummed around Stiles’ cock. His boyfriend’s hips arched as Scott filled his mouth with Stiles’ cock. Stiles’ hand went into Scott’s curls, tugging on them lightly as Scott moved up and down Stiles’ cock, his finger sliding into Stiles’ entrance using precum. Stiles cried out his name, and Scott worked at working his finger inside Stiles as his mouth worked Stiles’ cock. 

It only took a few minutes, and Stiles wanted to come inside Scott. Scott used precum to lube up his cock and then eased himself onto Stiles’ cock. He braced himself on Stiles’ abs, and Stiles reached to slide his hand along Scott’s own hard length. He was an expert, having masturbated so many times when Scott had gotten him all worked up and hadn’t known it. His large hand moved up and down the shaft, and then wrapped around the balls, his thumb running along popped out veins. Scott, who was riding Stiles hard, moaned and threw his head back. Having Stiles inside him was so hot. 

“Oh fuck, bae, I’m gonna come!” Scott gasped, rolling his hips against Stiles’. 

He did come then, spurting all over Stiles’ abs. And he was rocking his own, he went running two or three times a week. It was something that he’d always done, but now it was partly to keep up with Scott, even if he never could, Scott’s werewolf powers were beyond anything Stiles could do. Scott leaned down as he kept riding Stiles, licking up the cum off Stiles’ stomach. He then kissed Stiles, so he could taste Scott on his tongue. This is when Stiles came too, and they both gasped out moans. This is also when there was a key in the door. 

“Shit!” Stiles gasped out, and they both hurried to get their clothes back on. “Um, hi, Dad.” Stiles called out, hurriedly yanking up his lounge pants, and they settled back onto the couch, Scott sitting on Stiles’ lap, Stiles’ arms around Scott’s waist. He really hoped his dad hadn’t been able to hear anything on his way inside. 

“Do it in the bedroom next time, kids.” Noah’s reply was filled with amusement, and he came to poke his head in the room. “Don’t worry, I’m still going out. Just came home to change. I’m leaving money on the counter to cover your Chinese, and don’t try to argue. I’m paying and that’s that.” “Just be safe.” He added, laughing as both boys turned red as apples as he left the room to go and change his clothes. He had a date with Lydia Martin’s mother that evening. 

Within twenty minutes, Noah had left, and their Chinese food was early. Scott sheepishly paid the man with Noah’s money, and then moved back with the food to Stiles in the living room. They turned on  _ The Simpsons _ , and Scott turned to Stiles with a blush still on his face. “I can’t believe Noah caught us.” He said, they honestly hadn’t thought he would stop off at home. Stiles had assumed Noah had taken his extra clothes with him to work. Scott just hoped he wouldn’t continue to blush every time he saw him for the next few days. 

Laughing, Stiles reached for the cashew chicken. “It was cute, the look on your face. You were so panicked.” He said, unable to keep from laughing more as Scott dropped his head in his hands again, embarrassed. Stiles leaned out and kissed his cheek when Scott had lifted his head again. “You will always be the cutest thing that has ever walked this earth.” Stiles told him, and he meant it. He looked into Scott’s eyes, the other boy seemed in awe of Stiles. As if he couldn’t believe what he had found. Stiles felt the same way. He was just in shock that Scott was his. Scott was his the way he had wanted for so long. It just didn’t feel real. Not entirely. Stiles knew he wasn’t going to lose Scott, because he knew that they were going to get married one day, he just was still having a hard time grasping that it was really happening. 

Scott James McCall was his boyfriend. 

Still blushing, Scott said, “No one loves me like you do.” This was just now coming to him, but he realized how true it really was. No one loved him like Stiles did. And no one was ever going to. “I love you so much, Stiles.” Scott said, his hands stilling on his house fried rice. He looked into those brown eyes with the green flecks in them and wondered how he would ever survive if he couldn’t look into those eyes ever again. He got a shiver, even though it was really hot. Scott moved closer to Stiles, and cupped his jaw. They were staring into the other’s eyes, and Stiles closed the distance, kissing Scott. 

Kissing him back, Scott murmured against his lips, “Stop starting things, at least until I eat.” They both laughed then, and went back to eating. Scott forked up a big bite of his house fried rice, and then reached for a pork egg roll. They’d have leftovers for the next day, which would be at Scott’s, Alan and Melissa were taking a few days off to go on a tiny vacation. Scott was looking forward to it, now that they were together together Scott wanted to spend as much time as he could with Stiles. He reached out and took Stiles’ hand and squeezed it in reassurance, and the day’s earlier ugliness was forgotten completely. They’d be okay. Maybe okay forever. 

_ Baby when we’re touching in the dark,  _ _   
_ _ Can you feel it?  _ _   
_ _ I can hear the pounding of my heart,  _ _   
_ _ Can you feel it? _ _   
_ _ When you take my body to the stars,  _ _   
_ _ I believe it _ _   
_ _ Boy, this love is supernatural,  _ _   
_ _ Can you feel it? _

_ Come take me by the hand _ _   
_ _ Wanna cross the line? _ _   
_ _ Baby, go ahead _ _   
_ _ Till the morning light, watch my silhouette _ _   
_ _ ‘Cause you know tonight, we’re gonna wake the dead _

_ Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild _ _   
_ _ Get a little bit high off of this love tonight _ _   
_ _ Get a little bit raw, come a little undone _ _   
_ _ Get a little bit reckless, I can’t get enough _

_ Come take me in the night _ _   
_ _ I feel it in my blood, want the darker side _ _   
_ _ Baby, when we touch, look me in my eyes _ _   
_ _ Poison me with love, I’ll bring you back to life _

  
  
  


**_Author’s note: So, yeah. I was supposed to have had this done for Scott week back in April. Here it is now. You can thank weed mostly, I tend to write a lot when I’m high. Although lately writer’s block has taken off so again, here we are. I only plan on this being a oneshot. Just a head’s up._ **


End file.
